Over Six Feet of Sin
by AmericanAndroid
Summary: 30 years after Hep V Eric is a billionare tycoon with many enemies. Sookie is his neighbor and Godric lives with him in his Dallas penthouse.
1. The Elevator Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters except the OC's nor the True Blood universe which airs on HBO.

**Beta:** Thank you **alycenwonder**

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh… oh… hold… the uh..." Sookie dropped her bag on the dirty ground of the parking garage, almost tripping over her own heels trying to scoop it back up. "Please… hold the elevator!" she pleaded while she clacked as fast as she could across the pavement. No way did she want to climb twenty three flights of stairs in those blasted heels.<p>

"Oh damnit!" she screeched as she saw the door closing shut on her. She'd be waiting at least fifteen minutes for the elevator to come back down.

Her eyes darted to a pale hand that reached from the inside of the elevator to halt the doors as they swung back open.

Eyes lighting up and a sigh of relief she scrambled inside. _Oh… dear… _Her jaw hit the floor as she ogled the man standing casually in the elevator. He was over six feet of… pure… male… sin.

Her eyes raked up his body. He was wearing black slacks and a white linen shirt under a black suit jacket. He had a silver blue tie neatly around his neck. Her eyes trailed to his face. _Oh… lord… no one should be this good looking._ The blonde stubble on his face only added to his masculinity. Those perfect lips were smiling at her showing straight white teeth.

Her eyes finally found his. Brown eyes locked on ocean blue, there was no other way to describe it. It was as if she has fallen feet first into a vast ocean. There was something predatory in those eyes as they bore into her and seared her skin right off her bones, she could actually feel the after effects as tingles shot down her sides. Something sexy as hell fogged up the air in the small space and made her insides twist and flip.

"Oh… um… thank you," she fumbled as she quickly turned and faced the elevator doors and averted her eyes to her feet. '_Don't look Sookie Stackhouse, do not look.'_

_Oh Goodness…_ she could feel the heat of his hot gaze on her back as he leaned his shoulder up against the elevator wall and stared at her. _  
><em>

_Oh dear, how long does it take an elevator to go twenty three floors?_ This is _torture_. She fidgeted on her feet shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She turned slightly and glanced back at his feet. She didn't have the boldness to look at his face again. She bit her bottom lip and turned back around quickly looking straight into the reflecting door of the elevator.

Oh… God… She _forgot_ it reflects. He was looking straight at her eyes. A hand was in his pocket. His other hand was on his chin and one finger was caressing his smiling bottom lip. _It… was… sexy as hell. _Her face grew red as she tried to face the floor awkwardly once again. She concentrated on a piece of lint on the floor.

The elevator dinged. Thank the lord finally! She could not take the intensity anymore. The doors flew open and she scurried out of the elevator as fast as her heels could take her, only to realize it wasn't the right floor. _Shit! How embarrassing! _She had to give herself credit though, she wasn't used to that type of reaction to any man. Her home town was a small one and all she knew were friends and family. The big city of Dallas had so many people it sometimes made her dizzy.

She stepped back in the elevator with a face as red as a tomato. She tried to melt into a corner as far away from this criminal as she could. She was sure that being so hot was a crime against humanity. He didn't say a word but she could feel the amusement on his face.

Who did he think he was anyway? Laughing at her! It could have happened to anyone. She was new here! She just moved in last week. Hopefully all her neighbors weren't like this. If they were as good looking as him she may as well die now.

She dared to look up at him with a scolding expression. _How dare he treat her that way._

_Oh… oh lord!_ He was looking at her with that look. His blazing blue eyes burned with a predatory lust and she thought she was going to melt into a pile right on the floor. Was she being stalked? She felt like a helpless mouse in an elevator with a hungry lion. His blonde mane of hair certainly fit the bill.

He started to move towards her as she clutched her bag to her chest protectively. _Oh no_ she was in trouble. She took a deep breath and shook like the little mouse that she was, her hands going clammy as she squeezed them tightly. He walked the short distance across the elevator to her wall and leaned up against the reflective metal behind her. He had to be no more than three feet behind her! She took a deep breath. _In and out Sookie._

There were alarms going off some where deep in her mind but she couldn't hear them over her blood swooning and her fast beating heart. He was so close. His delicious male scent filled her nostrils.

She glanced up at the reflective wall in front of her and saw his face. He was still looking into her with his hot molten eyes. _For fruits sake!_ No one should have this much sexual power. He was still rubbing that delicious looking bottom lip of his with one finger. She suddenly had the desire to grab it between her teeth and suck on it. Was the stranger deliberately trying to seduce her?

She tore her gaze away from the reflection of his lips and looked at her own reflection. She wasn't sure who she saw but it wasn't her. It was some _ho_ who was swaying on her feet invitingly with the dumbest grin she'd ever seen. The _tramp_ opened her mouth and started giggling hysterically. _What… the… hell!_ That wasn't her! She never behaved so pathetic. She bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

The elevator dinged again and this time she had the sense to look up and check the floor. Thank goodness, twenty three!

She turned around and smiled her nervous Sookie smile. "Thank you… uh… for holding the elevator… ya know," she gushed.

"It was my _pleasure_," he said in a velvety voice laced with pure sex. She was no match for this man.

"Are you still going up?" she breathed hoarsely. I mean there were only two more floors was he staying in the elevator just because she was there or did he actually live on one of the next two floors?

"Yes I live in the penthouse," his eyes burned into her willing her to stay. Something _naughty_ and _delicious_ and oh so _sinful_ danced in the depths of those hot predatory blues.

Her flight or fight kicked in and she scrambled out of the elevator like a fumbling idiot. She stood on the other side of the doors and watched him as the elevator closed. Those molten eyes and that delicious smile disappeared behind metal.

She dropped her bag on the ground and sighed in relief. _Sweet Jesus._ That was the most intense five minutes of her life. Brandy should have warned her that a walking blonde sex god lived in the building, then at least she could have prepared herself.

She made her way to her apartment. It was in one of the fanciest places in Dallas. Brandy, her best friend who was also her roommate owned it. A gift from her parents. Their other roommate and equally best friend was Christopher Martinez.

She stuck her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Oh girl! How did your interview go chic?" Christopher said jumping from the couch and swaying his skinny hips as he rushed to her.

"Pretty good I think," Sookie said, her face was still flushed from her encounter with the tall blue-eyed dream in the elevator.

"What happened?" Christopher said crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes. "Girl spit it out."

She wrinkled her nose. There was no getting out of it. Christopher was the nosiest gossiper she'd ever met. He was also 100% gay and proud of it.

"Well… uh… see… a man."

Christopher screeched and jumped up and down. "**Give it up girl!**" he said pulling her hand to the couch.

"Give what up?" Brandy said walking through the front door and taking off her jacket.

"Sookie finally did the _nasty_!" Christopher screamed. "Deets now!"

"No way!" Brandy said running to the couch and flopping down on the other side of her.

"Wait… what?" She did the nasty? No!

"Oh don't be coy girlfriend! I've been waiting for this moment for years so you better _speel_ it!" Christopher snapped his fingers dramatically in front of her face.

"Well… okay… I didn't… I mean a man in the _elevator_!" She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes and fanned herself. She couldn't even speak properly. What had that man done to her?

"You did it in the _elevator_?" Brandy said with wide eyes.

"_OH SHIT!_ You go girl!"

"NO!" She said bolting upright. "I mean I met a man in the elevator who was really _hot_!" She sniffed. "That's all."

She heard two collective "Ohs."

Christopher grabbed her shoulder. "_Well_ what did he look like?"

"Um… tall… blonde… suit… lives in the penthouse right at the top."

"_FUCK!_" Christopher screamed standing to his feet.

"_No way!_" Brandy followed him a second later.

Her eyes darted back and forth between Brandy and Christopher. "What?"

He looked at her with bulging eyes. "That was Eric Northman! As in business tycoon, zillionaire, delicious _sex_ on a stick, vampire Eric Northman!" He threw his hands in the air. "You know sometimes they like men too. Those vampires are _KIIINKYYY_!"

"I'm pretty sure he is… uh… straight." Sookie said looking at her hands.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Brandy pressed.

"Well… um… he was sorta… I don't know."

"God he saw you in that dreadful outfit," Christopher said tugging at her sweater. "Okay, we need to be more prepared next time. You are not to leave this apartment until I approve your outfits."

"Wait… no!"

"_Mmmhmm_," he said looking down at her with wide eyes.

"It's not like that." Sookie protested.

"Girl you have a lot to learn. If Eric Northman is interested in you then you better be looking your best."

"He's not…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eric saunters up to you. "Invite me in." He twirls your hair in his fingers. "Then leave a review."

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	2. Bill And His Pill

**Thank you for all the love!**

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie...<strong>

Sookie reached down and pulled on the strap of her stiletto. Okay she wasn't sure if fuck me shoes were really the message she wanted to send but Christopher hadn't let her leave the apartment in anything less than four inch heels since she had told him about 'over six feet of sin' in the elevator. That was nearly a week ago.

She looked at the clock behind the bar. Christopher and Brandy were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. They were supposed to ride together but the two of them had gotten in a fight. When Brandy started throwing shoes at Christopher she high tailed it. You did not want to mess with Brandy when she was mad. She was 130 pounds of ruthless bitch when she was angry.

"Hey darling. Can I buy you a drink?" She jumped and turned around in her stool. A sleezy man with oily hair was breathing down at her.

"No thank you. I'm waiting on friends."

"Oh come on darling." He looked at the bar tender. "A margarita for the lady."

In less than 15 seconds a tasty looking margarita was being pushed her way. He grabbed her margarita and held it out of her reach. _What the hell?_

"I'm Bill Compton darling. What's your name?" God his breath stunk and he had something stuck in his teeth. He was probably the nastiest fucker she had ever seen with his weasel face and sharp pointed nose. She didn't know they made men so fucking ugly. Maybe if she took a drink of the margarita her eyes would be spared. What's that saying about drunk goggles?

Okay she was being mean. She was just in a really bad mood. He was invading her personal space and he had really bad hygiene. She was sort of a germ freak and she had a knack for spotting red flags in men. She decided to be nice. He was a human being after all right?

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse. It's nice to meet you." _Be gone asshole._

"_Sookeh_ Stackhouse, that's a beautiful name." He handed her the margarita. "What do you say we go somewhere more private _Sookeh_ Stackhouse?"

_Wait… what?_ "Like I said I'm waiting for some friends." She took a sip of the margarita. It tasted a bit funny.

"Oh I see how you are. I buy you a drink and you won't even leave with me? _Sookeh Sookeh Sookeh_." He shook his head. He was trying to sound amused but she could tell he was agitated.

She was glad to see that she was worth one lousy margarita in his eyes. _"Look…"_

She was about to put this asshole in his place but she was interrupted by the bartender. "Hey dude. I don't think the lady is interested."

The oily man named Bill Compton took a step back and his eyes went wide. He gave the bartender an incredulous look like a serial killer on crack. "_Dude? Dude?_ Do you have any idea who I am? I am Bill _Fucking_ Compton. CEO of Monster-Mart."

Oh God. Monster-Mart was like the tacky supernatural version of Wal-Mart but on a much smaller scale. She wondered if that was supposed to impress her.

"I don't care if you are CEO of _Dicks R Us_. Leave or I'm calling security," said the bartender who looked suspiciously like a were-wolf now that she thought of it.

Bill Compton huffed blowing an oily mat of hair out of his face and turned without another word.

"Sorry about that," said the bartender. "I think I need to take this drink." He had a worried look as he scooped up her margarita and headed to a back room.

What was that about? She sat on the bar stool with her mouth hanging open for several minutes.

"Miss?" came a deep voice behind her. _Oh for fucks sake. Who now!_ Can a girl not sit in peace for five minutes? She spun around.

_Oh… shit… wow…_ "Uhhh" hazel smiling eyes seared into her.

"Miss. I'm the co-owner here." _Oh shit_ he was definitely a vampire. Were all vampires hot as hell? "My name is Levi."

"Umm hi?"

He ran a hand through his silky dark hair. "Yea, I'm really sorry about this miss but we think that fellow that was talking to you spiked your drink." He smiled apologetically.

"What? Spiked my drink?"

"Yea he drugged your drink."

"Drugged my drink?" Maybe repeating everything he said would make more sense so her brain could catch up to the conversation.

"Yes the vampire you were just talking to. Bill Compton."

"Vampire? Bill Compton," She stood up and immediately started swaying on her feet. "Oh God."

Levi grabbed her arm to steady her. "Maybe you should sit down darling."

She sat down and looked up at him. Her mouth formed a large grin and she bit her lip to try to prevent what was coming next. _Oh… no…_ She couldn't stop it. Her mouth opened wide and she started giggling in such a fit that her stomach hurt.

He looked down at her with those sexy hazel eyes and a chuckle came out. "Oh damn honey." Several people were staring at her. "Maybe we should get you to the back and figure this out. Maybe call someone for you."

He pulled her hand and she stood with unsteady feet. "Just lean on me honey. I'll help you to the back where you can sit down."

"Umm… Okay…" she said between fits of laughter.

After several minutes he managed to maneuver her to a large back office area where two other men were talking. That was some drug because she could swear that one of them _was…_

_"**Over six feet of sin!**"_ She screamed like they were old friends and stumbled toward him across the office.

The two men turned to face the whirlwind that was Sookie Stackhouse as she tumbled into the room. "What the…" Eric said catching her in his arms before she fell flat on her face.

"Bill Compton was in again," Levi said dryly. "Looks like he spiked her drink but the bartender saw it."

"I know her. She lives in my building." Eric said scooping her into his arms and looking down at her wide eyed.

"_Seriously?_ You lucky bastard!" Levi chuckled. "She's fucking adorable."

Sookie blinked her eyes trying to focus and absorb what was happening. The other man who hadn't spoken yet strode up beside Eric and looked down at her face. God he was hot too! What the hell! He was young though. Maybe a little too young for her.

"Miss. My name is Godric. Can you tell us your name?"

"Umm…" She giggled again but bit her lip. "Sookie Stackhouse." Wait was she being held _bridal style_ in the arms of 'over six feet of sin?'

She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Mmmm over six feet of sin you smell _so_ good."

"Did she just call you over six feet of sin?" Levi laughed.

Eric smiled. "Nice nickname."

**Eric...**

Oh God what the _fuck_ was this woman doing to him! _**FUCK!**_ His dick twitched every time she opened those luscious lips. The warm bundle was sprawled in his arms and enveloping him with her sweet scent and her contagious smile. He hadn't gotten her out of his head since he first saw her in the elevator a week ago. Now she just happened to be in his club on one of his rare visits and she… _needed_ him. This must be fate!

He held her against his chest protectively. That piece of shit Bill Compton was going to fucking pay for this. He would bring that little son of a bitch down to his knees after this.

This was the second time Compton had drugged a woman in his bar and no one touched _HIS_ Sookie. Wait… his? What is he thinking? He barely knows her. She is _HIS_. She will be _HIS_! She just doesn't know it yet. She smiled up at him and he let out a little grunt.

"It is the same drug he used last time." Godric said dryly reaching to _HIS_ Sookie's face and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Oh he didn't fucking care if it was his maker! No one touched his woman!

A deep rumbling growl came from his throat.

"_Whoa!_ Keep your pants on!" Levi laughed. "Someone is possessive." Levi joined him and Godric. "Damn she is just adorable."

He looked around for somewhere to escape and run away with _his_ woman. God they better keep their hands off her or he would start breaking balls. Was he going insane?

Sookie was now snoozing in his arms.

"Son calm yourself. No one is going to touch her. But perhaps we should get her medical help."

"I will give her my blood."

Levi's eyes went wide. "What the fuck man. You know that's illegal now without written consent."

He didn't like the way Levi was admiring _his_ Sookie.

"The blood is sacred son. Her body will recover on its own if this is the same drug Compton used last time. And from the smell I would surmise it is."

There was a time when vampires gave their blood freely to humans. A time when humans were even pets. But that was long ago. His kind had integrated into human society quite well over the last few decades. As vampires became more open humans became more accepting. They even saw each other as equals now, _more or less_.

Hell vampires could even stay awake during the day now with the new formula of New-Blood that he had perfected. They still had to stay in a light tight area though, but they no longer suffered from the bleeds. Times were good for the supernatural world. A golden age if you will, and he was raking in billions.

Eric walked over to the couch and sat down pulling the sleeping girl closer to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her and his breath hitched in his throat at that peaceful look on her face. He stared for minutes, hours, he wasn't sure. He wanted to reach down and put his hands all over her silky skin. But he wasn't a monster. He didn't take advantage of unconscious women.

It had been a long time since he felt so protective and possessive of a human. He wasn't sure what it was about her but she lit his insides on fire in a way that no one ever had. She was perfect. Could he really introduce such an innocent girl to his dark dark fucked up world? **_Fuck!_** What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Godric looks down at you with an intense gaze. "Little One, you must show kindness to the writers."  
>He stares deeply into your eyes and leans forward. "Leave them a review."<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	3. Eric Saves Sookie From Bill

**BETA:** I have two very awesome Beta readers for this chapter.

I would like to thank **alycenwonder** who worked so hard to Edit this chapter and help me make it so much better! She also happens to have a very good story called Swamp Music you should check out.

Also my girl** AngelofDeath001 **who helped bounce ideas and give pointers. Her opinions are very valuable to make this chapter great!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric continued...<strong>

Eric ran his hand through Sookie's silky hair as they sat on the couch. Her head now lay in his lap and she was still out cold.

He patted her cheek trying to wake her. "Sookie, wake up." _Argg he knew nothing about human health._

"My child, she will recover."

"Maybe we should take her to one of those human hospitals so they can heal her."

Godric shook his head. "We took the last female that Compton drugged to the hospital. They ended up having to restrain her the entire night. They could not help her and in the end it only caused the girl trauma and embarrassment."

"Yes the hospital is a very bad idea. For her and for us," Levi said while he annoyingly kept staring at Sookie's unconscious form.

"Well I'm not going to sit here with my dick in my hand. I have to do something," Eric growled. He looked at his maker. Godric's head was tilted slightly as he considered his son with some sort of secret thought. Was it pride and maybe some amusement he saw in his normally melancholy maker's eyes?

He flipped his phone open and dialed his chief of security. "Pierce… Northman here. Find Bill Compton and bring him to me." He snapped into the phone. "He did it again… I don't care… I'll snap him in half."

He disconnected the line and dialed another number. "Pam… Yes… Have Willa cancel my meetings tonight… I don't give a fuck. I have some things to deal with… Fucking Compton… You can handle the final details on your own. The paper work is already signed it's just government jack asses wanting their dicks massaged for reassurance… Yes… Uh huh… Good."

He flipped the phone shut without saying goodbye. He knew Pam could handle the finalization of the land deal he was supposed to wrap up. She was his progeny, what more was there to say. He had done well with her.

Sookie started to stir in his lap. Of course Levi was there instantly which made Eric grit his teeth.

She started wiggling around in his lap which made his erection grow rock hard. _Oh… Gods… What is this woman doing to me!_

He raised his hands in the air afraid to touch her and looked down into her murmuring lips. She turned her face into his hard lump which nearly made him bolt upright. Usually this wouldn't phase him in the least, but this woman was having some unknown affect on him.

"Oh shit!" Levi said with a smile.

A small growl was all Eric managed to groan out.

She climbed over him face down so that her torso was laying across his lap and tried to stand up on her hands in knees.

"Are you okay sweat heart?" Levi asked bending down beside her.

She looked at his face with one open eye.

"Sookie," Eric breathed hoarsely.

She turned to look up at him and her face lit up with half open eye lids. _"Over six feet of sin!"_

She climbed up his body and straddled him with both legs making her dress hitch up to her thighs. He had to grab her around her waist to keep her from tipping over as she swayed on top of him.

"Oh Gods." He groaned out. He could feel her warm wetness on his throbbing... _uhhh... Ahhh! Fuck!_

"I thought you left me mishter!" she slurred poking him in the chest.

"Oh course not Miss Stackhouse." He said with wide eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse, you've been drugged. Is there someone you would like us to call?" Godric's voice came. He was already sitting beside them on the couch watching Eric struggle to contain himself.

She lazily turned to him and for some reason that was lost on the vampires his question made her burst out into a fit of giggles. Eric laid his head back and tried to think of disgusting things to distract him from the vibration she was causing between his legs with her laughing.

"Damn she's cute," chuckled Levi. _Gods he better back the fuck off!_

He was already so possessive he instinctively sat up straighter and leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her. This was a mistake because she fell limply into him and her mouth went right to work on his throat. Licking… nibbling… sucking. _Oh shit!_

He looked at his maker and was surprised to see even the Gaul had wide eyes. "Her libido seems to have been substantially increased from the drug. That is consistent with what happened to the last girl." Godric said, a large grin spreading across his face.

Sookie put her hands on Eric's chest and leaned up to look him in the face with a wry smile across her beautiful wet lips. _Oh Gods she was a vision._ Her hair was disheveled and she was breathing loudly with her chest heaving in and out. Her eyes were darkened with pure primal lust. "Ah, you taste as good as you smell." She said huskily. _Oh. Fuck Fuck FUCK!_

His fangs slid out. What the fuck! That never happened. He had been a vampire for a thousand years and in that time learned control. Luckily she didn't see because her head lolled back as her eyes closed.

She started moving her hips in a circular motion on his lap and he nearly came unglued. He ran a finger lightly down her spine as he tried to figure out how he was going to maintain control. Most women didn't matter much to him but this one seemed different somehow. Taking advantage of her would ruin everything. She had to be dead sober before he made his move.

Before he could react she fell on top of him with her face nuzzled in his neck once again, closing her eyes and passing back out.

"_Dammmn!_ She is awful attached to you. You lucky bastard." Levi said with his own fangs suspiciously extended.

He turned to look at Godric. Yep his fangs were out too which made Eric snort back a laugh. He obviously wasn't the only man this woman affected. She just unnerved three very old vampires in less than two minutes.

Her smell nearly had him paralyzed. Every human and creature had their own distinct scent but hers was just unbelievable. He turned his head putting his nose in her mess of hair and inhaled deeply. _Mine!_

_Oh… fuck…_ that was a bad idea. He was throbbing now and his fangs ached. He suddenly had the urge to bite down on her neck and taste her. What the fuck? He hadn't drank from a human in years. He never even had the urge anymore. Not since the New-Blood had been perfected. _What is happening to him?_ He gathered her tightly in his arms and nuzzled his nose in her neck inhaling deeply again.

"Come now my child," Godric said sensing his child's thoughts. "Control yourself."

A low rumbling growl came from him as he ran his nose and lips along her neck. His whole body was trembling with need. Need for _his_ Sookie. He needed her in every possible way. _Fuck! He needed her now!_ Every inch of his body screamed it. _Mine!_

"Son!" Godric said more loudly this time putting his hand on Eric's shoulder.

His head snapped up toward his maker with a snarl. _"What!?"_

"She is unconscious Eric. You can not do this. I have taught you to be better than that I hope?"

_Oh Fuck!_ _She is unconscious. Of course he can't do this. He can't be thinking things like this. What is wrong with him? He's not a monster… not like that fucking Compton. **Wait!** Yes he is so a monster. A damn good one and prides himself on being just that! So why is he so concerned with it? Why does he even give a fuck? He had never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Sookie. Yes... he would wait to take advantage of her when the drug left her system. A conflicted, yet evil grin spread across his lips. He had to get her out of his lap._

He stood up and carefully lay her down on the couch, smoothing her hair out of her beautiful sleeping face.

There was a commotion outside the door and he recognized the voice of his head of security, Pierce. In Eric's position in the world as a very famous businessman it was important that he had trusted security to oversee certain details such as intel. Being a strong 1000 year old vampire was not enough in the business world. A disgruntled human could take him out from a distance with a wooden bullet. His security team oversaw his safety. They were highly paid, very capable, and loyal individuals who were led by Pierce.

The door burst open. Pierce and West, another of his security detail, were dragging Bill Compton in by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck! Do you know who I am?" Compton was shrieking as he was tossed into the room at Eric's feet.

He looked up and saw the tall Viking and a bit of worry darkened his face. "Eric." He said scrambling to his feet. Levi walked up just as pissed as Eric. They co-owned the bar together. Eric was more of a silent partner and Levi pretty much ran things. He wasn't happy that this was the second time Compton had drugged a girl in their bar.

"Compton," Levi hissed. "What did I tell you last time?"

Eric put his hand up and strode toward the CEO of Monster-Mart. "Compton," he spoke in a surprisingly calm and quiet voice. "Say goodbye to your company. Say goodbye to everything you have. When I'm through with you, you will be nothing more than a sniveling piece of shit with _nothing_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eric smiles wickedly down at you. "I always did like a human who let others know what they think"  
>He inhales your hair. "It makes them more appetizing."<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	4. Friends Save Sookie From Eric

**A/N:** _Will Sookie have telepathy and/or powers? _**Answer: **Maybe, but so far they have remained on the back burner. I do not want that to be the reason Eric falls for her.

_Sookie's personality..._ **Answer:** She will be OOC a bit. I felt like her character was so conflicted in the show. Polite one second rude the next. Goody-two-shoes one minute slutty as hell the next. I hope to bring a little balance to that and make her more likable in the process.

**BETA: **Thank you **alycenwonder** for your awesome work editing this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Continued...<em>

"Even you don't have that kind of power Eric," Bill said with a very unsure tone. Eric had more power and connections than most realized. He couldn't wait to see Compton's face when he took his pathetic company right from under him. Clever plans to take Bill down were already forming in his mind.

Eric smiled smugly and chuckled under his breath. He strutted up to Bill and stood for a tense few seconds staring down at the shorter vampire. Eric was older, most vampire's could tell. But Bill Compton had aged longer before being turned. This made Eric feel superior as well, he had his youthful looks. That was more than Bill could say.

Within the blink of an eye his fist impacted Bill's face knocking out one extended fang, making it fly towards the wall with a loud clink. The trail of blood that was knocked out of the gaping hole in Bills gums flung through the air and landed on the floor with a nasty splat. The younger vampire grabbed his mouth and stared at Eric with hate-filled eyes. He would be a one-fanged vampire for months while it grew back.

"Pierce, get this stinking pile of shit out of my bar." Eric took a step toward Bill and bent down to his ear. "And If I hear about you in here again I will introduce you to the true death myself."

Bill's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

There was a time that vampires were ruthless and took life without a second thought, even their own kind. But there had been a paradigm shift in recent years. Without the need to hunt they had become complacent and comfortable in their lives, closer to that of humans. Hate crimes against vampires were now almost non existent and attacks on humans were just as rare. Even vampire/supe crime was at an all time low. Eric, was very old, living through an entire millennium. He was used to adapting to a changing world, but it didn't mean he was afraid to revert back to some of his old tendencies now and again.

Pierce and West grabbed hold of Compton roughly by the shoulders and escorted him out of the room.

"My child you know that you can not follow through on your threat to deliver the true death to Compton. We can not go back to the old ways. The consequences would be too great for us all."

Eric growled and punched a hole into the wall beside him. "Sometimes our new way of life is so… un-stimulating." He remembered how good it had felt to exact his revenge on his enemies. He remembered what it was like to feel strong in those moments. He would even settle for the days when life was simple for him. His family had been his reason to go on. But he hadn't loved that way in hundreds of years. his only family now was Godric and his children.

"Perhaps, but the benefits great outweigh the drawbacks. You have been able to build a great financial empire that would not have been possible even ten years ago. Our family wields more power now then we ever did in our Sheriff positions. We don't have to worry about discrimination or drainers anymore."

Levi laughed. "The old vampire power structure. What a joke. If we had to deal with Queens and Kings I think I'd vomit." The monarchs had been so caught up in themselves, in their power. They often overlooked their people and the humans they needed to survive.

"Precisely, a monarch would have never allowed you to amass so much wealth and power, not without taking a cut for themselves." Godric agreed. "They have traded their crowns for seats in congress. Their main concern now is gaining votes. They are too small minded to realize the real power comes with business." He waved his hand in the air.

"I fear this great experiment by our kind will end in utter failure." Eric groaned. "There is no outlet. Vampires can't even act out in secret. Every damn human wears glamour proof contacts now."

He gazed over at Sookie curiously. He did not miss the fact that she did not wear the special contacts manufactured for humans. It was the first thing he had noticed when first seeing her in the elevator a week ago. In fact, he could not recall coming across a human in years who didn't wear them. Why did this beautiful curious woman not protect herself from a vampires glamour with the contacts?

"I have to agree with you on that one," Levi said looking longingly in Sookie's direction. "I can think of a few ways right now I'd like to express myself."

"She is mine!" Eric roared rushing to him, fangs extended. Levi and Godric stared back at Eric dumbstruck. It wasn't normal Eric Northman behavior.

"Eric, I do not think…" Godric was interrupted by Sookie groggily sitting up.

She grabbed Godric's arm. He was the only one within her reach. "Hi ya'll," she said pulling herself up and leaning into the ancient vampire. Godric was so unused to human touch that he flinched at the feel of her arms as they wrapped around his neck. It wasn't a bad flinch. He just had not known that sort of comfort in many hears. He had not allowed himself to.

She started to stumble as he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from sliding to the floor. "What's your name?" she said with lazy eyes and a wide grinning smile. He looked like a boy in his late teens, but she could see he was one of them.

His eyes were wide as he looked into her face. "Godric," he answered.

His attention was turned to the door as a frenzy of screaming and crashing approached. He could hear Pierce's voice on the other side of the door along with two other voices.

"Miss, you can't be back here," Pierce yelled in a gruff voice.

"Do I look like I care vampire!" growled a female voice. "Where's Sookie? I swear if you touch me I will stab you in the head with my heel!"

"You heard the woman. If she is threatening you with her shoe she is dead series. Girl don't mess around when it comes to her shoes! Out of the way sexy," came a flamboyant male's voice. There was another crash and the doors flew open.

The three vampires stared at the two small humans who came whirling in like a tornado. They were at a loss for words. Godric still had his hands on Sookie's waist and she didn't even seem to notice the interruption.

"Sookie!" Christopher shrieked.

Brandy quickly stomped up to Godric with Christopher on her heel.

"Christopher take Sookie she's obviously drunk." She ordered. She turned to Godric and narrowed her eyes. "You listen to me!" She poked her finger in the 2000 year old vampires chest. "I will rip your balls off!" Brandy obviously thought these vampires were responsible and seeing Sookie hanging on Godric like his own personal neck tie raised her suspicion.

A soft lop-sided grin spread across Godric's lips. This human had some guts coming in here with all these vampires and throwing around threats and accusations.

"What have you done to our friend?" Brandy hissed.

"I believe you are mis-informed." Godric tried to explain grabbed her hand which was still poking his chest.

Eric walked up with a glare on his face.

"Oh aren't you a tall drink of water!" Christopher gushed. Then realization hit him. "Eric Northman?"

Eric looked to the Latino male human. "Your friend was drugged by a patron in the bar and we brought her back here for her own safety." He wasn't a rapist.

"Wait," came a giggling voice. They all turned to look at Sookie who was now swaying under Christopher's arm. "I have to tell you something." She stumbled to Eric. "Come here," she said smiling.

She fell in his arms and pulled on his tie so that he had to bend his face closer to hers. "Yes Miss Stackhouse?" he breathed.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and crashed her lips to his. "Mmm," she moaned. Eric was a bit surprised. He had actually expected her to say something to him and she tricked him. He smiled with his lips still locked on hers and tried his hardest not to get too aroused with a room full of spectators. Insead he kissed her back, a soft smile hiding behind her lips.

"Oh shit!" Christopher shrieked practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Brandy was just staring with her mouth wide open, her hand still in Godric's grasp. While everyone was watching Sookie devour Eric's lips she turned to look at the Gaul.

His intense stormy eyes met hers and his lips twitched in amusement. 'Jesus,' she thought. His eyes seemed to dance with the ancient wisdom of dozens of lifetimes. Some unnamed destiny swirled in his deep penetrating orbs and almost devoured her soul. They reminded her of the calm in the eye of a storm. She gasped and turned away, yanking her hand from his. She smoothed her ginger hair and cleared her throat, casting a sideways long look at him through the corner of her eye.

"Damn girl," Christopher said as Sookie leaped up and wrapped her legs around Eric's waist. The vampire stumbled backward a bit as he put his hands on her thighs to hold her up.

"Sookie, come on now. We have to get you home," Brandy said grabbing her arm. "Put her down!" she ordered Eric.

He grunted at Sookie's annoying friend and reluctantly loosened his grip on her legs. Sookie slid to her feet and stumbled backwards into Christopher's waiting arms.

"Thanks," Brandy said to Eric more like a scold. She turned to Godric. "We appreciate you helping her. Do you know what kind of drug she was given?"

"It was a type of roofie, ecstasy combination that should wear off fairly quickly," Godric said calmly making Brandy feel uncharacteristically vulnerable with his intense gaze.

Eric raised one eyebrow at his maker's behavior. If he didn't know any better he would say that Godric was sizing the human up in a carnal way. He was speaking to the girl with a very smooth and somewhat deeper voice. That could not be right could it? He had taken very little interest in such things for centuries. In fact, he would almost say his maker had been depressed as of late.

Brandy seemed to be getting herself together and stood taller with a scowl back on her face. "Well," she said with exaggeration. "Thank God for you then." She turned to Christopher and snapped. "Lets go."

"Wait," Godric called. "What is your name?"

She turned and gave him a dirty look so she wouldn't start giggling like a fool. "Brandy."

Godric put his hand on his abdomen and slightly bowed. "I am Godric. Please do drive home safely Brandy."

She snorted and rolled her eyes but didn't turn around quickly enough to prevent the vampires from seeing her smile.

A grin creeped on both Godric and Eric's faces as the humans shuffled out of the door. Eric's eyes darted to Sookie's purse which still sat on the couch. But he kept his mouth shut as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Godric's fangs slide out. "I have not had human blood in years."  
>He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "But I can not resist you when you leave a review."<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	5. The Next Morning

**BETA: **Thanks again to **alycenwonder** for editing and getting this chapter back to me on such short notice so you fine folks could enjoy it.

**A/N:** I'm so humbled by all the reviews and comments I've gotten from readers. This story has gotten so many followers already and we're just getting started. It makes it that much more enjoyable to write. I will continue to try and give you guys an update every Friday and Monday. I promise some Godric next chapter along with some interaction between Sookie and Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric...<strong>

Eric had just about enough of Compton over the years. His lip curled up as he paced back and forth in the office alone. The first time he had a run in with the trashy young vampire was right before Pam was turned in London. Compton was draining Pam's girls.

He had come across the vampire over the years since then. Compton was always causing problems and more often than not Eric was left to clean up the mess.

This was the second time Bill had attempted to lure a girl out of his club with drugs and Eric was ready to destroy him for it. His club was edgy, yes. But it was also meant to be a safe place for all who attended.

He dialed the phone. "Pam, give me an update on your little mission."

"I managed to procure a fine pair of Jimmy Choo's and Gucci peep toes," Pam purred in a bored tone. "Good thing too because you owed me one."

"Pam cut the crap. You know what I'm talking about." He didn't need to know about shoes.

"Well aren't we in a great mood tonight?" she deadpanned.

"Pamela…"

"Fine. Our southern genteel or so he likes to believe has been skimming quite a bit off the top of his company."

"What a shocker." This is why Eric liked giving Pam these tasks. She was always thorough when it came to screwing people over.

"I was able to get a copy of the ledgers. The company has made no growth and it definitely should have. Also the ledgers indicate there is at least twenty million dollars unaccounted for."

"Twenty million? How is that possible? Is someone skimming besides Compton?" Eric asked.

"He pretty much rules the board with an iron fist. But get this. Each board member has a salary of roughly $100,000 a year but they are all millionaires. So he's probably paying them off."

"Alright let's go into phase two of the hostile takeover."

"I'll get on it right away. And Eric… Please once we get this company lets change that ridiculous name from Monster-Mart."

"Keep me updated of any problems." Eric hung up the phone with a devilish smile. First he would bring Compton to his knees by taking everything he has away from him. By the time he is done Bill will be begging for the true death. Maybe even his worthless childish maker, Lorena, will get involved and he can have the pleasure of taking her down as well. What was he thinking? Of course she would. Her love for Bill was never ending in a creepy stalker kind of way.

Eric sat in the chair behind the desk and kicked his feet up. He closed his eyes and pictured that delectable Miss Stackhouse in his mind. He was barely able to control himself tonight. She was a mystery. What was that delicious scent wafting off her? Why didn't she wear glamour proof contact lenses like every other human? Is she that naive? And why oh why does a human of all things have him so enthralled?

He frowned a little. It would seem that Sookie already had him wrapped around her little finger. He was already destroying Compton because of her. He couldn't tear his thoughts from wanting to lick every inch of her exquisite skin. Gods he wanted to sink his fangs into her soft flesh and pound her until she screamed his name in worship.

But… there was something else. It was more than that. Just thinking of her seemed to make him smile. Fuck. He hoped he wasn't getting soft. Truth be told he longed for love for so many centuries. Never in a fucking million years would he admit it to anyone. He could barely admit it to himself but looking at Sookie made him remember that need that he has ignored and denied for so long.

_'Do not kid yourself Eric,'_ he scolded himself. _'You wouldn't know love if it smacked you in the ass.'_ Love was as foreign a concept to him as running through a field of flowers on a hot sunny day. Although he knew that would be quite a gift just as love would. But was love really for him?

Godric had taught him for nearly 1000 years that emotions are weakness but over the last century his maker seemed to have some sort of epiphany. Godric was constantly preaching things to him that made no sense. Such as, meaningful relationships are the key to happiness. Sometimes he thinks Godric has gone insane but at least the Gaul seemed to take Eric on as sort of a project to re-teach everything he (thinks) had gotten wrong instead of meeting the true death all those years ago. As long as Godric believed that Eric needed him he wouldn't try to meet the sun again. At least not until he was sure he had done right by his children. But Eric didn't want to think about that.

Now to come up with a plan to make Sookie his…

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie...<strong>

Sookie sat up in her bed and squinted, the bright light pouring in through the window. Oh sweet Jesus. Her head felt like it had a vice on it holding the split down the middle together. What happened last night?

Oh… Holy… Hell… The last thing she remembers is walking into an office or something and running for Eric Northman. "I called him Over Six Feet of Sin." She gasped. "I am such a cheese."

She put her hands on her face. How embarrassing. What if she ran into him in the elevator again? She could see his amused grin now. She hoped she didn't do anything else ehem un-lady like… She was at home in her own bed so that was a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandy...<strong>

Brandy was filling up a glass of water for Sookie and fishing out some Tylenol. She is likely to have one killer headache. She had been thinking about Godric all day. He seemed like a pompous ass like all vampires. She smiled to herself, a very handsome and sweet pompous ass. When was the last time she met such a decent man? Was he a man? He looked so young! But did that matter? I bet he is much much older in years...

_'Shut up Brandy! You know vampires are un-trust worthy. Doesn't matter how old he is.'_ She told herself. Yea the last time she had a run in with a vampire was at the very same club they had to rescue Sookie from. Some nasty greasy haired fanger with a fake southern drawl tried to drug her. It was probably the same drug used on Sookie.

That was about six months ago. The fanger said his name was Bill Compton and was a CEO or something. She had told him to get lost and the next thing she knew she was being escorted out of the bar in a drunken haze by the dumb shit asshole.

He had pulled her into an alley way to have his way with her but luckily a couple passing by saw and out of concern called the cops. Yea that was by far the most embarrassing moment of her life. They had to restrain her in the hospital because she kept trying to fondle the night nurses and doctors.

She called the bar the next night and bitched out the owner. She sort of wondered if one of the three vampires from last night was the owner. She gasped at the thought that maybe it was Godric she had bitched out on the phone.

She walked into Sookie's room. "Good morning sunshine."

"Ow! Don't yell," Sookie complained covering her ears lightly.

"Here's some water and Tylenol. It'll make you feel better."

"What happened?" She asked after swallowing the pills.

"Well… apparently you were slipped a drug in your drink last night."

Sookie's eyes got wide.

"Don't worry. It doesn't have any lasting affects. Believe me I speak from personal experience."

"That A-hole greasy haired Bill Compton."

Brandy sighed. Yep it was the same fanger.

Sookie looked at her hands nervously. "I didn't do anything…"

"Besides crawling up Eric Northman's body, wrapping your legs around his waist, attacking his mouth, and moaning his name over and over?"

"Fuck!"

Brandy started laughing. "Hey it's not that bad. Well I can't be sure what happened before Christopher and I got there. But, he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit."

Sookie's face was about seven shades of red.

"He's got the hots for you Sook."

"He was probably just trying to be polite in the face of a psycho drugged up crazy woman."

"No, I'm telling you that man likes you, a lot."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well let's see. His fangs seemed to be dripping with saliva when he looked at you and he was kissing you back pretty feverishly. I had to practically threaten him to put you down so we could leave."

Sookie laid down on her back. "I can never show my face in public again."

After Brandy left the room Sookie smiled to herself. So Eric Northman likes her does he? Surely not. If he had half the attraction for her that she had for him then she'd be in heaven. Vampires are notorious though for being closed off and unemotional. She wondered if a human-vampire relationship could really work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eric snatches you into his arms. "Mmmm." He growls. "Do you have any idea the things you do to me when you leave a review."

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	6. Eating Over Six Feet of Sin

**BETA: **Thank you **alycenwonder!**

Also a huge shout out to one of my readers **Jenndukefan** who gave me the idea for their next meeting in her review.

I love all the reviews you guys have been leaving. Thank you for all the love! I hope you enjoy some Godric now!

**A/N:** Please check out my newest story **Tumbling Down the Rabbit Hole**. It is a very hilarious original story that will have some steamy romance. I personally like it best of all the stories I'm working on right now! Although this one holds a special place to me as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric…<strong>

Godric had been staying with Eric in his penthouse for several years now. He had taken it upon himself to try and correct some of the mistakes he had made over the centuries with his child. He wanted to teach Eric the truths that he had only just begun to realize. His progeny was a challenge though. Eric had always been stubborn and prone to his own ways even before he was turned all those years ago.

Godric waited patiently for Eric in their usual place on the roof of the upper class apartment building for their weekly session. It was a nice place to hold their meetings because it was peaceful under the moon and stars. The roof was not accessible by anyone except the penthouse residents so it ensured they were not interrupted.

Godric sat cross legged on the large fur that they always spread out for their meditation. After meditating Godric would begin his lesson. The ancient vampire sat with his chin up and his eyes closed deep in thought when he heard the Viking approaching from behind.

Eric kneeled on one knee and bowed his head. "Godric." He said in greeting.

Opening his eyes and acknowledging his progeny he said, "My child. Sit."

After a short meditation the two vampires stared at each other for a very long time. Out of respect Eric always waited for Godric to speak first, but his maker was studying his child's face and prodding the bond he shared with Eric.

"There has been a change in you over the last week my child."

Eric shifted uncomfortably. "The human Sookie Stackhouse has me… unnerved."

"Perhaps she has stirred something within you," Godric suggested.

"I do not like feeling this way. I can not seem to get her out of my mind."

"You wish to discover more about the human?"

"Yes," Eric admitted.

"This is a glorious moment my child." Godric said smiling softly.

Eric narrowed his eyes angrily. "Why?"

"Humans can not control their feelings as we can. But sometimes it is healthy for us to let go. Maybe Sookie can help you with this?"

"You have always taught me that emotions are weakness. I can not change." Eric ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked away.

"Ah and how wrong I was. Emotions can be a strength. They give us something to live for, something to fight for, and something to die for. In the end this is all one can hope for."

Eric hissed. "I can not love a human. They could die in the blink of an eye. Their lives are too short and they are too fragile." Eric knew Sookie would age and die. Then where would he be?

"That is why we are given the gift of being a maker. So we do not have to watch those that we love grow old and die."

"You of all people Godric? You preach of making new vampires when you deplore our kind so strongly?"

"I do not deplore our kind. I deplore the way in which we shape and mold our progenies to be savage. We are in a new era now. I believe we can adapt and instill new values into those under our charge. We do not have to become monsters Eric."

Eric nodded understanding Godric's point. For as long as vampires have existed one of the first lessons every maker taught their child was survival. Kill or be killed. The hunt brought forth the most baser instincts in the vampire. And humans being food were a part of that. Things were definitely different now.

"Do you love her?" Godric's question startled the Viking.

"I'm not sure I even know what love is. Am I intrigued by her? Yes. Do I long to be in her presence? Most assuredly. Do I feel the need to possess her in every way? Absolutely."

Godric lips turned upward in a shit-eating grin that reminded Eric just where he learned most of his mannerisms. His maker had not always been so serious and calm. He remembers a time when Godric had taught him all he knew about pursuing women in the most unrepentant and brazen ways. But his maker had been on a spiritual journey that he insisted on taking Eric on for some time now. Godric had not allowed himself the pleasures of women for so long and he wondered how he abstained. Vampire sexual instincts were insatiable and ravenous.

He decided to turn the tables on the other vampire. "And you? I saw the way you looked at her friend."

His makers grin faded but his lips quivered from some pleasurable emotion that played beneath the surface. "The girl is a stormy whirlwind of emotion."

"And you find that attractive?" Eric couldn't help but feel joy at the sight of his usually saddened maker. Eric thought that perhaps this was the chance he had hoped for. His maker could find love and the will to live a longer life.

"I do." Godric's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "But that is enough talk about me, my child. Perhaps it would be prudent for you to pursue this Sookie Stackhouse and get to know her better. You must find out what sort of feelings she stirs in you."

A plan began forming in Eric's mind that would not only benefit him but would also benefit Godric.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie…<strong>

Sookie was vegging out on the couch watching an episode of The Walking Dead and sipping a glass of ice tea.

She felt pretty much recovered from her drug educed state. She still couldn't believe that this had happened to her. Despite the frightening prospect of what could have been Christopher and Brandy spent most of the day teasing her about it. She knew they were trying to lighten the situation.

But they all knew the seriousness of what could have happened if the bartender had not noticed Bill Compton slipping her the drug. She could have been raped or fed on, even killed.

She knew she could not be glamoured. It was part of her little quirk along with her telepathy. Christopher and Brandy were the only two friends she had. They were the only people who accepted her for what she was despite the fact she sometimes accidentally gleaned their thoughts.

There was a knock at the door and she jumped because there was a particularly scary scene happening on the TV show.

"I'll get it." She called out to no one in particular.

She looked through the peep hole and saw a delivery man standing on the other side with a package.

Opening the door she said, "Yes?" She figured perhaps there was a delivery for Christopher or Brandy. She never got packages sent to her and she had not ordered anything.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Stackhouse."

"Oh," she said surprised. "That's me."

She walked to the breakfast nook with a white box wondering who in the world would send her a package.

"Who was it?" Brandy said walking into the room.

"Someone sent me a package."

"Well open it. Lets see what it is." She said with a huge smile.

As soon as Sookie opened the lid her nostrils were hit with a fruity smell. "What the…" She pulled out a fancy tied bow that seemed to be made of a long strip of some sort of delicious looking red taffy. "That's weird." There was a tag hanging off it that read in fancy script, _'Stelan & Solveig Sweedish Candy Shoppe'_

"There's a card." Brandy said pointing in the box.

Sookie reached in and retrieved the white card and opened it carefully. She saw the most beautiful handwriting.

"Well read it out loud!" Brandy said. Always the nosy one she was.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_I have heard that these particular candy makers are the best in the world. Apparently their Berry Taffy is sinful. There is precisely six feet and four inches of it for your delectable mouth to savor and relish. Enjoy my gift as you take pleasure in each and every inch._

Sookie's face turned a deep shade of red and she gulped but she continued reading...

_Accompany myself and Godric tomorrow for an evening of dining and dance. My driver will pick you and your friend Brandy up at 8:00 pm.  
><em>_I will give your purse back to you tomorrow. I hold it hostage within my possession until then._

_~E_

Sookie put the note down and realized she had been holding her breath for several seconds. She looked at Brandy and was surprised to see her face was blushed over as well. Then they both started screaming in excitement like a couple of school girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Godric takes your hand and kisses the back. "Such a lovely creature you are."  
>He looks up at you through his penetrating eyes. "Your review changed my entire view of the world."<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	7. The Cats Meow

**BETA: **Thank You **alycenwonder** for your awesome job as always editing this chapter!

**A/N:** I apologize about no update last Friday. It was Halloween. I was too busy pigging out on my kids candy! I have just now recovered from my candy coma. Ok, not really I was just being lazy. Also, thank you for all the incredible love this story has gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie…<strong>

Sookie and Brandy were riding in the backseat of a luxurious limousine on the way to some upscale dance club and grill in downtown Dallas called "The Cats Meow."

Their driver was a vampire who introduced himself gruffly as Pierce. He didn't say much but she could have swore she saw his eyes twinkle at them in the rear view mirror several times on the way there.

The girls had spent two hours getting ready while Christopher was barking orders and fussing over them to make sure they were perfect. Sookie was wearing a light rose colored dress that made her look cheery. "Vampires like that," Christopher had claimed. It had some sort of black material around her abdomen. The dress went down to right above her knees and Christopher had fixed her hair in waves down her shoulders.

Brandy on the other hand was wearing a green strapless dress that flared a bit down her legs and was hemmed with black lace above her knees. Christopher said the green will bring out the dark red ginger color of her hair.

Sookie was glad that they had their very own fashion expert to help them because she had no clue when it came to that stuff. If she had her own way she would have shown up in a simple summer dress with her hair pulled in a ponytail. But Christopher had given that a big thumbs down.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Brandy said bitterly. But when Sookie looked at her she could see a hint of excitement in her friends green eyes. She was also drumming her fingers on her knee nervously. "I should not be doing this."

"What is Godric like?" Sookie asked. She couldn't remember him from her night of shame. She couldn't remember anything after stumbling into the back office into Eric Northman's arms. How was she going to face him tonight?

"Intense," Brandy said with a grin. She looked at Sookie mischievously. "Maybe you should ask Eric tonight what happened in that office before Christopher and I showed up."

Sookie's cheeks flushed so red she could feel the heat on her face. Unfortunately, that was the moment they pulled up to "The Cats Meow," and the two vampires were standing on the sidewalk waiting for them. Both of them wearing black suits that somehow made them look hip.

Eric opened her door and she was met with a pale hand that reached in waiting for her to take it. She reached out putting her palm in his. He expertly pulled her out and she was standing face to face with the… sin… gorgeous… ah!

"Miss Stackhouse, if I wasn't already dead I think I'd die now. You look absolutely delicious." He purred noticing the blood that had come to the surface of her cheeks. Unaware that it was her friend that purposely made her blush seconds before arriving.

"Oh… uh… yea… I mean thanks. You look delicious too… I MEAN… that is to say… you look nice." Sookie stammered.

A grin spread over his lips and his eyes were filled with amusement. "Did you receive my gift?"

"Oh yes. It was lovely. Thank You." She said in a complete daze.

"Was it over six feet of pleasurable sin?" He raised one eyebrow dramatically.

"Yes," she breathed leaning toward him. "Wait… What?"

He chuckled tucking her hand into his arm and followed Brandy and Godric into the club.

When they stepped inside the hostess looked up at Eric and started batting her eyelashes. Sookie clamped her jaw tightly. Couldn't this woman see he was on a date? She looked over at Eric who was staring down at her with a glint in his eye. He hadn't even bothered to look at the hostess. His mind was completely swarmed with thoughts of Sookie.

"Mr. Northman… Godric" the hostess gushed. "What a wonderful surprise. Will it just be you two tonight?"

What. The. Hell. I mean she had her hand tucked into Eric's arm, and Godric had his arm around Brandy's waist. She noticed Brandy was trying to look affronted about it. But if she didn't know better Godric looked like he was doing it just to get a rise out of the red-head.

Sookie glared back over at the hostess who hadn't taken her eyes off of Eric. She was about to open her mouth to say something but Brandy spoke first. "I know with your level of education it must be difficult to count. But there are four of us here, not two."

Godric's lips twitched into a barely noticeable smile.

"Oh, I apologize." The hostess looked Brandy and Sookie up and down. "I thought you two were donors." She put a menu beside her face and spoke in a hushed voice. "Vampires still do that sometimes." _For cheap thrills, _the woman broadcasted from her mind_._ Sookie cringed a bit at the woman's words and thoughts.

Sookie felt Eric stiffen as he turned to look at the woman through narrowed eyes. "Is there any particular reason you are being rude to our companions?"

The woman visibly cowered away from him. "I… I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude. Please follow me and I will take you to our best table."

Eric reached to Sookie's fist with his free hand, which was now clenched around his arm and he squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up at him, and he winked at her. She figured he was probably used to all the female attention, which made her even more curious why he was so interested in her.

They were seated at a booth with a semi-circle leather cushioned seat that would easily seat all four of them and probably two more. It faced the dance floor which was already full of smartly dressed people, both human and vampire.

Eric and Godric both stood to the side to allow Sookie and Brandy to slide into the booth so the sneaky vampires could trap them on the inside.

"Do vampires really still use donors?" Sookie asked Eric.

"It happens more often than you would think. Though many vampires are still cautious about drinking straight from the source."

"Why are they cautious?" Sookie was curious. She knew that New Blood has only been around for awhile.

"There was a disease outbreak about twenty years ago. A lot of vampires died. New Blood cures it but it can still be an agonizing experience to go through. There are still many infected humans out there that refused treatment. Hep-V has no side affects on humans other than turning them into walking carriers."

"I guess that would make you think twice about who you drank from." Sookie looked over at Brandy who was talking a million miles a minute to Godric in a hushed whisper while the boyish looking vampire silently listened, his eyes darting back and forth from Brandy's eyes to her lips. Sookie smiled slightly at their antics. Godric looked as if he wanted to kiss his date if only to stop her incessant talking.

Eric looked at her teasingly. "Don't worry Miss Stackhouse." He leaned closer. "Unless you have been letting vampires feed from you most likely your blood is pure."

"Oh." She said nervously. "No… no vampire has ever bitten me." She wasn't sure if the idea of being bitten appealed to her. It sounded painful. Fangs were slicing into the skin after all.

"Really?" If she didn't know better she thought his eyes became slightly dilated at this piece of information.

"You seem surprised?" She raised an eyebrow. Did he think she was just another fang banger?

"I have noticed that you don't wear contacts. I am surprised you haven't been a target before…" His eyes darkened. "Before the incident the other night."

She closed her eyes. Oh no. He brought up the other night. "Too be honest I really don't remember anything after I walked in the back office the other night. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself."

"You were a…" Crud please don't say floozy, skank, trashy. "picture of perfection." Phew… wait perfection? She smiled shyly at the compliment.

A nervous waiter walked up with a tray interrupting what Sookie thought was an awkward conversation topic. "Hello my name is Jackson. I'll be your server. Mr. Northman, Godric, it is nice to see you again. I have brought you some NB-O positive. And a bottle of our best house wine for the ladies." Eric nodded at the waiter. He was well known all over Dallas and this place was no exception. "Would you ladies like to order any food?"

Brandy spoke first. "I'll just take a salad and whatever soup you have tonight. And maybe some of that cheese fondue for an appetizer."

"And I'd like a salad and the crab stuffed shrimp. "Sookie said looking at the menu, not sure if the smell of food would bother the vampires. Hey if it did they shouldn't have brought them to a grille.

The waiter smiled and promised to have it out soon, leaving the four to talk a little more.

"You never did answer about the contacts Miss Stackhouse." Oh no! He wasn't going to let her get away with anything.

"Oh… well… yea I don't wear them. You can tell?"

"Oh yes vampires have very good eye sight."

"Hey I like this song," Sookie grumbled as a new tune sounded over the dance floor. She watched Godric as he stood and held his hand out to Brandy for a dance. His eyes were glued to the red-head so intensely she feared Brandy might burst into flames.

She thought about throwing her glass of wine on her friend. That would take Eric's attention away from the issue of the contacts and maybe save her friend from being seared by the heat filled shameless gaze of Godric. Now she thinks she knows where Eric got it from.

"Miss Stackhouse. I think you are an expert at deflecting." He was persistent. It was probably why he was a zillionaire. She knew he was a thousand years old, everyone knew that. He probably was used to getting everything he wanted.

"You don't like this song?" She said in a high pitched voice. "Please call me Sookie."

"Sookie," he said reaching for her hand and bringing it to his nose so he could inhale the sweet aroma of her scent. "Your avoidance of the question only makes me more curious."

She looked up into his eyes trying to think of how to explain. She learned a long time ago it wasn't a good idea to let vampires know about her gifts. She usually didn't have a problem because she came into contact with so few and those she did weren't near as curious as Eric. She felt a mesmerizing and tempting tug at her mind when their eyes locked.

"Did you just try to glamour me?" She said her eyes going wide with shock.

"I knew it." He muttered with a smug smirk.

Fudge! She was so busted. This can't be good. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at her curiously. Her hand still held by his under his nose as he breathed in her scent. His other arm had reached around the back of her seat making her feel like she was in some sort of protective cocoon, or rather a cocoon of deadly attraction. Or both!

_Ah_… her traitorous body would not do as she said. She felt a distinct gnawing ache between her legs as a response to his closeness. _Not now!_ She squeezed her thighs closed almost instinctively as he stared down at her. He ever so slowly and deliberately glanced downward to her lap in response to the slight movement of her legs and the corner of his mouth turned upward into a devious grin. That mouth was going to haunt her dreams. Dammit! Could she not do anything without this sinful creature knowing! She looked into his ocean-blue eyes. He started waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She gasped and her eyebrows slanted down. _The nerve!_ He scooted even closer to her when he saw her outraged expression, a look of pure seduction and mischief etched on every inch of his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Eric stalks toward you like a hungry predator. "You are allowed to touch."  
>He purrs. "Start by putting your hand here." He moves your hand to the review button.<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


	8. Insidious Inquistions

**Beta Approved:** Thank you TexasEx!

* * *

><p>Check out my wordpress and get updates up to a day early!<br>Not to mention grown up scenes (MA), custom images, and teasers! :)

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Godric &amp; Brandy...<strong>

Godric held Brandy close on the dance floor. She had warmed up to him quite a bit since their date started. She was a bundle of emotional conflict. He wondered why she was so wary of him. He truly hoped she had not endured a bad encounter in the past with a vampire.

He looked down into her face and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. This made her fidget a little and raise her eyes to meet his. "Little One," he began. "Have you ever encountered my kind before?"

Her lips parted and he could see that she was gritting her teeth. "Unfortunately, yes," she hissed.

"It does not sound as if your encounter was a pleasant one?" He had guessed correctly. Not much could get past a 2000 year old vampire.

She looked away and frowned. "It was several months ago. Same club I met you actually. Apparently, same vampire that targeted Sookie." She said in a far away voice, not even looking at him.

He nodded, his eyes showing a hint of concern. She must have been the first woman Bill Compton tried to drug. He hoped she wasn't a third victim. The other woman that Levi told him about had been spared Bill's twisted game when a human couple saw the girl being pulled into an alley way. The concerned humans called the police and the woman was taken to the hospital. He was mulling over what words he could use to get this information without offending her.

She saved him the trouble when she spoke again. "I called the club and spoke to someone. Told him they ought to have better security. Luckily nothing happened and I ended up in the hospital. I don't even want to think about what could have happened." Yes, Brandy is the woman who spoke to Levi on the phone and gave him a colorful scolding.

He tightened his hold on her, circling his arms around her snugly. "I am sorry that happened to you Little One." He said softly. She finally turned her face to look at him again. "But I promise, not all vampires are of such low caliber as Mr. Compton. But there are many I must admit. You should never go out after dark unescorted."

"I thought we were past those days...err nights of human attacks and staying indoors after dark. It's been 38 years since the Great Revelation. That was before I was even born."

"What do you know about that time? When vampires revealed themselves to the world."

"We learned about it in history class. Vampires came out of the coffin and there was a lot of fear. Lots of humans and vampires died in the first 10 years. But after the vampire virus New Blood was developed. It's supposed to taste closer to human blood, and cure the virus. I know lots of humans who are infected. They prefer it that way so vampires will think twice about who they feed on."

Godric frowned. "Yes, everything you have learned is true. However, 38 years is a mere blink of the eye to my kind. That time is still fresh in our minds, and vampires are hunters by instinct. It will take more than a few decades to change the natural inclinations of the vampire, though many are trying such as myself and my child."

She looked over at Sookie and Eric sitting at the table and Godric followed her gaze. "It looks as if your child Eric still enjoys the hunt." Eric was as close to Sookie as he could possibly be and his arm was slung over her shoulder as he leaned into her with a ornery smile. Sookie looked incredulous.

Godric chuckled as he looked at his child. "It is a different type of hunt."

Brandy's head snapped back to him and her feet stopped moving. "Am I being hunted as well?"

He grinned, one corner of his mouth turning upward. "I am afraid revealing too much to you may give you an unfair advantage."

"You mean, give your prey an unfair advantage," she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Little One, you must know I would never harm you. If anything I would meet the true death to protect you as I would for anyone I cared for."

"I thought vampires were so unemotional. You care for others?"

"On the contrary, vampires feel emotions fiercely like a turbulent storm, thunderous and seething below the cool facade of our composed exteriors. Over time we learn to control it, deny it, and some find violent outlets for it, otherwise it is our destructive undoing as we are consumed by emotion."

"And you? Do you... find violent outlets? How do you deal with it?" She had began moving to the steps of their dance again.

"I am not violent unless I have to be." He looked deep into her eyes making her flinch at the intensity of it. "However, you will find that I do not deny my emotions. When something or someone sets my insides into a burning blaze I can be quite zealous in my passion and pursuit of the object of my desire."

Brandy gasped. "Do you often find someone or something that... stirs you so intensely?" she whispered.

"Rarely." His eyes twinkled at her. She knew the meaning of his words. She was the someone he was referring to. She had roused the sleeping giant within him. But why her? She herself, was a chaotic upheaval of contradicting and intense emotions. Surely he would prefer someone who was more placid than her, she thought. Her nerves felt like they were frying and it took every bit of her to keep from shaking in his arms. Not because she was scared but because he was so... Godric! He had this affect on her. It was a bewildering feeling because it was mixed with a sense of protection, arousal, and warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie &amp; Eric...<strong>

"You… you… how dare..." Sookie couldn't believe Eric just waggled his eyebrows at her in response to her squeezing her thighs shut!

"How dare _you_." He interrupted with a shameless grin.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Sookie said in an outraged voice.

"Why Miss Stackhouse. I believe you are sexually aroused and you are so obviously showing it." His face was hovering so close to hers that she could smell his delicious male odor. Did all men smell like that or just him?

His gorgeous face was taking up her entire line of vision.

"I feel… _so_… violated." He said putting his hand on his chest and feigning offense.

Her mouth hung open and she was at a complete loss for words. He was still grasping her hand and flipped it over palm up. She watched in utter shock and fascination as he ran his tongue over the blue vein of her wrist.

"Are you going to bite me?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

He looked up at her while his head was still tilted over her wrist. "Are you offering?"

"No!" She stammered, yanking her wrist from his. _Of all the… Yikes! Don't Squeeze thighs, he'll notice._

He chuckled looking down at her. He truly did enjoy rattling her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a scream echoed across the restaurant. Sookie turned to see a dark haired woman bubbling their way to them excitedly. Daddy? Who was this woman. Eric was rolling his eyes.

The woman screeched to a halt in front of them. "Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I have told you many times, do not call me daddy." Eric's mischievous grin had turned into a brooding expression. "Sookie, this is my child Willa. Willa, Sookie."

"Oh my god! Are you on a date?" Willa's mouth was wide in a huge excited smile. "I never thought I'd see the day when you took a woman on a date! I guess grandpa Godric has been rubbing off on you Daddy."

"Willa," Eric growled. She did this to him on purpose. She wanted to make him suffer for his negligence when she was first turned. He had made it up to her since then though, becoming the maker he was to Pam and treating her with the eternal commitment she deserved. But she still liked to remind him that she was his child in the most infuriating ways.

"Fine." Willa laughed. "It's nice to meet you Sookie. Maybe we should get together sometime. I can tell you all about Eric's scandalous past."

"I would really like that actually!" Sookie chuckled. "I'm sure you must have some great stories." Eric was still brooding as he looked in a different direction, his arm still around Sookie.

"Did you know he used to own a bar named Fangtasia. He sat on a throne and would glare out over the crowds of fangbangers and bloodthumpers trying to intimidate them. Then every night he would find a..."

"Willa, aren't you supposed to be helping Pamela with a certain task regarding a William." Eric interrupted.

"Oh, it's all good Pops. We have set the fiery hands of justice in motion so to speak." She winked. "It was nice meeting you Sookie. I'll call you sometime."

"Nice to meet you too." Sookie was pleased that Eric was now the one who was uncomfortable. She watched Willa leave and turned to Eric. "How many children do you have?"

"Just Willa and Pamela. I made Pamela 142 years ago and Willa 39 years ago."

"You waited a long time to turn more vampires."

"Yes, well it is an eternal commitment. Much responsibility is involved as you can see with my youngest, Willa. I will have to punish her later. She knows better but she enjoys getting a rise out of me. Pamela taught her that."

Sookie watched Willa sit at a table with a black woman. "Who's that with Willa?"

"That is Tara, Pamela's child. Probably plotting ways to anger me no doubt."

Eric's family had grown quite a bit during the events that occurred after the Great Revelation. Tara liked to call him Gramps just to piss him off and Willa sometimes called him Daddy, Paps, or Pappy... she knew he hated it. He was easy on her because of his guilt at being a bad maker in her early years. There was no other bond quite as sacred as a maker and their child and he had left her to fend for herself during the virus break out. He would give her a few decades to heal, but sooner or later he would earn her respect as he had with Pamela. They had already formed a special love for each other and her faith in him was already growing. They had an eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill...<strong>

Bill Compton sat in the back office at Monster Mart with his maker Lorena. He had requested her presence because of her devious mind. Completely outraged at the audacity of Eric Northman, the pompous bastard, he hoped to hatch an evil plan to pay the Viking back. Eric had the nerve to initiate a hostile take over of his company! And why? All because he had slipped a pill to a pathetic human female. Why did Eric care so much?

"Sounds like he was protecting the little human," Lorena mused, her painted red lips forming a sneering grin. "Do we know who she is?"

"Sookeh Stackhouse, the surveillance company I hired spotted her in the same building he lives in." Bills features became pleased as he realized his maker was going to indulge him in a conversation she would usually think was beneath her. "The private eye followed her. She lives on the 23rd floor."

"You might not be able to touch that Viking piece of shit." Lorena leaned forward. "But why not hit him where it hurts. Send a message." She started chuckling under her breath.

"You mean try to drug her again? I'll have to follow her when she's going out and I can try to slip her another pill. That will piss Eric off." Bill smiled at the thought of tasting the sweet smelling blood of the blonde.

Lorena rolled her eyes. "No, god! Have you not learned anything from me?" She frowned. "He is enamored with this human apparently. You know where she lives. She probably doesn't even remember what you look like because she was drugged." She was waving her hands in exaggerated gestures as she snapped at her child.

Bill leaned back in his chair nodding knowingly. "Oh... you mean go to her apartment and drug her." Bill wiped the smirk off his face when he saw Lorena's reaction.

"IDIOT! KILL HER! GOD."

His face froze in momentary shock, but his expression soon became as wicked as hers as he absorbed her words. "Damn. You turn me on." He muttered before launching himself at Lorena in a frenzy of sexual arousal.

Three minutes later, after Bill had run out of sexual stamina, he was on his way to complete the very dirty deed that his maker, Lorena, had brilliantly hatched. Bill glided up the emergency stairwell of Eric Northman's apartment building. He was seething with rage at the audacity of the Viking and he felt his arousal more intensely than he ever had at the thought of hurting Sookie, striping her of her virginity, and leaving her in a dying heap of human flesh. He was throbbing and bulging knowing that he was about to have his way with her against her will before draining her. Oh, he wished he could see Eric's face when the bastard found her broken and battered.

"He thinks he can initiate a hostile take over of my company? We'll see who is the more ruthless vampire," he muttered with glee under his breath.

"I'll strike him where it hurts," Bill mumbled to himself. It didn't take much effort to figure out that the blonde woman lived in the same building as Eric, although it was quite a coincidence. No wonder the Viking was so protective of her that night. He must have already known Miss Stackhouse. She was quite a prize with her virgin scent. That innocent scent of hers was mixed with something else so sweet smelling. His mouth watered in anticipation. He had smelled the scent on another woman several months ago in the same club. But it was not that woman's natural scent. It was the scent of another woman that she was perhaps in close contact with. It had peaked his interest but the cops showed up the night he drugged her and he had to abandon his little game.

Then when he tried to drug Sookie everything went down hill. He would now get his revenge on Eric.

His plan was perfect. He was going to knock on Sookie's door, glamour her for an invite, and drain her, but not before he had his way with her. He too noticed that she didn't wear the contact lenses. In fact, most humans didn't wear them within their home. It would be so easy. Eric Northman had so many enemies he would have no idea it was Bill. He reveled in his cleverness as he opened the door from the stairwell to the 23rd floor.

Bill held up the cardboard box in his hand that he would use to entice Sookie to open the door. He was wearing a FedEx uniform with the name tag Joe. He was surprised more vampires didn't think of this. Lorena had come up with it. She was so brilliant.

Finally arriving at Sookie's door he gently knocked and changed his facial expression to a pleasant smile for anyone looking out of the peep hole.

After a minute a voice sounded through the door. "Who is it?"

"FedEx delivery for Miss Stackhouse. A signature is required for delivery." Damnit, it wasn't Sookie's voice. It was male. Oh well, he will just have to drain and kill two humans.

"Well call me Sally and slap me silly!" The male voice sounded. The door creaked open and the face of a well groomed young Latino man appeared. The man looked Bill up and down and his lip curled up in disgust. The gesture was so minuscule a human wouldn't have noticed. But Bill did. it infuriated him. "I'm Christopher her roommate, she's not home right now. Did that sexy Northman send another package for my Sookie?"

"I'm not sure who it is from." Bill said trying to get Christopher to look him in the eyes.

It worked. Christopher glanced up at Bill, and he wasn't wearing his contacts. It smelled as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Bill was using every bit of his resolve to not loose it. He was enraged that Sookie wasn't home. He would take it out on this male.

"Invite me in." Bill compelled him.

Christopher's expression became distant as his eyes glazed over. "Please come in," he said stepping aside as Bill strode past him into the apartment in long strides. He slowly turned and closed the door so he could execute his insidious plans in the privacy of the human dwelling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A green fog comes out of Bill's mouth as he opens it to speak to you.  
>"Hi, darling. I don't like to give reviews either. We will get along great."<br>Suddenly Eric appears and pulls down Bills pants. "Don't insult this beautiful woman, she always gives reviews."  
>Eric grabs your hand and kisses it. "Ignore the fool. Lets go review. Then I have plans for you."<p>

**americanandroidblog. wordpress .com**  
>Take out the spaces<p>

_**Voting Poll:** Take a minute and vote if you would like your voice to be heard! Your vote matters to me, and I would love to know which story you would like to see me update next. The poll resets weekly so come back and vote next week! Poll is located on my wordpress site under the "True Blood Stories" link._


End file.
